


ColdFlash小ネタ②：Make my lips warm

by lee_kouren



Series: ColdFlash Ficlet [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, coldflash - Freeform, コールドフラッシュ, レニバリ
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_kouren/pseuds/lee_kouren
Summary: ColdFlash Ficlet. Just writing something popped up in my head. That's all. Nothing more nothing less.コールドフラッシュの小ネタです。





	ColdFlash小ネタ②：Make my lips warm

**Author's Note:**

> This ColdFlash Ficlet is translated into Chinese. You can read HERE  
> Many thanks to UsagiKobo

　猫のようにしなやかに肢体をくゆらせて、バリーはさも当たり前のようにレンの太腿の上に腰を下ろした。長い脚はソファーの上に伸ばし、満面の笑みを浮かべてスピードスターはレンの首に手で触れた。

「仕事中じゃないのか、スカーレット？それとも今夜はもう終わったのか？」

　読んでいた雑誌から目を外さず、レンは冷ややかに言葉を綴る。

「今日は手こずる相手がいなくて、ね。そろそろ冷えてきたから、だれかさんは何か企んでないかなぁって思って。  
まぁ、コレもパトロールの一環だよ」

　相手の素っ気ない態度をものともせずに、バリーは額をレンの胸に擦り付ける。  
　その拍子に脚に感じた負荷にレンの顔が歪んだ。雑誌を放り投げて、フラッシュスーツの上から臀部を掴む。

「あ」  
「もう少し肉をつけてから俺の上に座れよ。骨が刺さってるぞ」

　そのまま刺激を与え続けるレンの手に反応してバリーは小さくダンスを踊る羽目になる。  
　両手でレンの首に縋る形になれば、相手の浮かべている冷笑がバリーの感情を煽る。

「もぉ！止めてくれるかな。そーいうことをしに来たんじゃない！」

　若干叫んだバリーの一声に、意外にもあっさりと悪戯な手は退き、少しだけ拍子抜けした。

「じゃあなんだ？」

　微笑しつつ肩を竦めてみせるコールドに、フラッシュはゆっくりと顔を寄せた。

「ココだけ暖めて貰いたくて」

　掠めとるように合わされた唇の甘さに、程良く酔ったのはほんの一時で。  
　じゃあね、と耳に響いた音と共に赤い閃光は姿を消した。  
　やれやれだ、とレンはゆっくりと床に落ちた雑誌を拾い、何事も無かったようにまた続きを読み始めた。


End file.
